


Till the end of the line?

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Endgame, F/M, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Endgame
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: O tym jak Bucky doskonale zna Steve'a Rogersa.I o tym że doskonale wiedział, co ten planuje zrobić.





	Till the end of the line?

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga!  
> Fik zawiera spoilery z Endgame. Jeśli ten film Was jeszcze nie zdążył połamać na kawałeczki, bo go zwyczajnie nie widzieliście, to zapraszam po zapoznaniu się z filmem.

\- I kiedy wyruszasz oddać te kamyczki?

\- Jutro.

Siedzieli na ławce w Prospect Parku już od jakiegoś czasu, rozmawiając o wszystkim, co ominęło Barnesa przez te pięć lat, które dla niego były przecież tylko krótką chwilą. Ludzie naokoło spacerowali, grali w bejsbol i, na szczęście, nie zwracali na nich nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Bucky popijał colę ze szklanej butelki, Steve już swoją skończył i tylko spoglądał przed siebie. Cola w brooklyńskim parku była ich małą tradycją z dzieciństwa, która przyjemnie było teraz odtworzyć, nawet jeśli świat naokoło nie był tym samym, który znali za małolata.

\- Jak tam było?

\- Gdzie?

Bucky wykonał metalową dłonią nieokreślony gest w powietrzu.

\- W przeszłości.

Steve zapatrzył się przed siebie. W parku były dziesiątki ludzi, tłumy wśród których można było poczuć choć cząstkę anonimowości. Ale on i tak czułby się zagubiony, gdyby nie Barnes siedzący tuż obok.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

Skinął głową. W końcu zawsze chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co dotyczyło Steve’a.

\- Wiesz, w końcu oboje podróżowaliśmy w czasie, tyle że bez własnej woli, no i jedynie w przód.

Rogers uważnie obserwował, jak jakiś chłopiec ćwiczył ze swoim ojcem podania piłki bejsbolowej. Nie szło mu dobrze, ale rodzic nie przestawał go zachęcać, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- I chcesz wiedzieć, jak to jest się cofnąć – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Steve.

Kątem oka widział, jak Barnes powoli skinął głową. On też patrzył przed siebie, jednak jego uwagę przykuło dwóch nastolatków, oglądających coś na tablecie, a dokładniej moment, kiedy ten bardziej chuderlawy zasadzał drugiemu kuksańca w bok.

\- Dziwnie… Wszystko niby jest dokładnie takie same, jak wtedy kiedy to przeżywałeś, ale jednak kompletnie inne. Widzisz to z inne perspektywy i w dodatku ze świadomością tego, co za chwilę nastąpi. Inaczej było gdy cofaliśmy się z Tonym jeszcze raz po Tesseract. I… - umilkł na chwilę, starając się zebrać słowa. Bucky’emu wydawało się już, że zamilkł na dobre, gdy w końcu Steve’owi udało się wydukać: I… Ona tam była.

\- Peggy?

Rogers nie zapytał „skąd wiesz”, ujmowałoby to Barnesowi, który znał go w końcu całe życie. Przełknął tylko głośniej ślinę i powiedział:

\- Peggy.

\- Widziała cię?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Ja tam tylko stałem, widziałem ją przez szybę, sprawdzała jakieś papiery, wiesz, wszystko robiła…

\- … na ten swój Carterowski sposób – dokończył. - Jednocześnie z gracją, ale doskonale wiedziałeś, że w każdej sekundzie mogłaby zabić cię zszywaczem czy segregatorem.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

\- To twoje słowa. Co prawda sprzed 70 lat, ale wciąż je pamiętam.

Rogers uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a brodę złożył na splecionych dłoniach, wpatrując się intensywnie w piłkę, która właśnie po raz kolejny pokonywała dystans między ojcem i synem.

\- Chciałeś, żeby spojrzała.

Wzdrygnął się.

Piłka spadła na ziemię, gdy do grających podeszła niewysoka kobieta, prawdopodobnie matka chłopca, sądząc po jego uśmiechu i szybkim sprincie w kierunku jej rozłożonych dłoni.

\- Bałem się. Że nie spojrzy i nie zobaczę znów jej twarzy. Albo że spojrzy i…

\- Nie dasz rady wrócić.

\- Coś w ten deseń.

Milczeli długo, choć słońce nie zaczęło jeszcze zachodzić, prześwitywało tylko przez liście i kładło się miękko na kolanach Steve’a. Bucky siedział całkowicie w cieniu.

\- Spakowałeś się już?

\- Nie będzie mnie tam tak długo, żebym musiał się pakować. Banner mówił coś o pięciu sekundach w naszym świecie. Przyjdziesz?

\- Jasne, jakbyś zaczął odwalać coś głupiego, to muszę cię ogarnąć, nie?

Rogers pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale i uśmiechem na ustach.

Bucky wstał, naciągnął się, aż strzelił mu staw barkowy. Wyszedł z cienia i stanął przed Stevem, patrząc mu bardzo intensywnie w oczy.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami, choć Steve dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że w tych słowach była jakaś nuta niepewności.

\- Do zobaczenia, Buck – oparł, również stając i ściskając Barnesowi dłoń.

Patrzył chwilę, jak były Zimowy Żołnierz odchodzi w swoją stronę, gdy nagle ten przystanął i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem na ciebie spojrzy.

***

Kiedy Banner próbował przywrócić Steve’a z powrotem, a Sam nagle zbladł kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić, Bucky po prostu stał, wpatrując się w teleporter z uśmiechem.

Wiedział.

Znał go całe życie, więc był pewien, że Rogers już nie wróci.

Tarcza Kapitana została odwieszona na kołek, Steve zasalutował jej ostatni raz i dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Podniósł wzrok i ze spokojem w sercu spojrzał na te przygarbione losem plecy staruszka siedzącego na ławeczce. Dzieliły ich trzy kroki, na które składała się przepaść głęboka na kilkadziesiąt lat. Sam i Bruce jeszcze go nie widzieli, wiedział, że nie popatrzą w kierunku Rogersa jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dlatego też Bucky przeżywał tę chwilę.

Cieszył go widok Steve’a bez tarczy, bo tak jak szanował ideę Kapitana Ameryki, to z całego serca nienawidził, co ten symbol zrobił ze swojego nosiciela. Steve, który wybrał choć ten jeden raz, ach jakże samolubnie, siebie zamiast całego świata, był dla Barnesa prawdziwym powodem do dumy.

Oczami wyobraźni widział jak Peggy spogląda na Steve’a, jak otwiera usta w całkowitym zdziwieniu, jak Rogers stara się coś powiedzieć, ale nie jest to typowa dla niego gadka motywacyjna, więc głos więźnie mu gardle.

Odetchnął głębiej.

Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie ciężkiej myśli, ale otworzyła już każde drzwi w jego umyśle i wpuściła kroplę piekącej goryczy w całą tę ulgę i spokój, który teraz odczuwał. Tak małą, że nie można by jej dojrzeć, a tak gorzką, że mogłaby zatruć cały świat.

Bo to nie była ich rzeczywistość.

Choć może gdzieś jest czas i miejsce, które należy się im.

Może gdzieś jest.

Ale to nie tutaj.

Trzymał głowę wysoko, jak kłamstwo, że wcale nie chciał, żeby został tutaj z nim.

 


End file.
